Look Up!
by 4kitty101
Summary: Garcia grinned when she saw what he was holding above their heads. Cute short Garcia/Morgan oneshot. Happy Hoildays everyone!


**Happy Hoildays!**

**Just a cute little Garcia/Morgan oneshot!**

* * *

The team laughed and joked as the exchanged gifts. Hotch's house filled with lights and holiday food.

"Daddy open mine first!" Came a small cry.

"Alright buddy." The small boys father replied, lifting his young son to sit on his lap.

As Hotch opened his present, the rest of the team gave them privacy and were talking at the table.

Emily Prentiss laughed as Reid spoke. "No seriously!" He cried, not sure whether to be hurt or laughing along with the rest of them.

"You mean that you've never wanted a toy or something for Christmas?" JJ asked in disbelief. "I don't I have ever met a person that has never asked for something for Christmas." She laughed.

"I have!" Reid defended. "Oh that's airtight Sweetie." Penelope Garcia smiled reassuringly to him. "They're just messing with you."

"But I have!" Reid stuttered. "Just not for toys." He protested.

Emily grinned, "Let me guess, books?"

Reid looked at her shocked, "How did you know?" He asked completely shocked.

Emily widened her eyes and grinned evilly. Everyone, including Hotch and Jack, tried to keep smiles off their faces. Reid's eyes were huge, still not understand what was going on.

The spell was finally broken when JJ burst out laughing, almost falling out of her car. This set off a chain reaction, causing everyone to laugh so hard, tears in their eyes.

Garcia simply let out a small laugh. She glanced at the rest of the team, laughing and joking around. She frowned, knowing that the picture was not complete.

Garcia quietly got up out of her seat and back towards the kitchen. She smiled slightly at the sound of their laughter. She quietly opened the back door and stepped out into the night.

Penelope smiled and closed her eyes, leaned her head back. The snow fell lightly on her face.

"Beautiful." She heard a quiet whisper.

She gasped and snapped her head around. Standing on the other side of the snow covered deck was the missing piece.

"Derek." She choked out, after overcoming her surprise. "You're supposed to be in Chicago! What are you doing here?" She asked surprised.

He simply smiled and closed his eyes, he breathed in deeply. He let out a huff and smiled brightly at her. She couldn't help but smile back.

"I've realized… something." He said, choosing his words carefully.

Garcia raised an eyebrow at him, "Oh?" she asked. "What's bugging you Derek?" She asked, hating to use his first name.

His heart tugged as well when she said his name.

They never exchanged their banter anymore now that Morgan was the boss. And it's all my fault… Derek thought guiltily.

"I have a present for you!" He suddenly heard himself blurt out.

Garcias eyes widened. But before she could respond, he was already walking towards her, turning her brain to mush.

He brought a small white box out. "Merry Christmas Baby Girl." He smiled shyly to her.

Her heart swelled at the sound of his name for her.

She slowly opened up the small box and gasped at its contents.

Derek slowly moved behind her, looking over her shoulders and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"My dad gave it to my mom when he first told her that he loved her." He whispered.

Her heart thumped so hard that she thought even Morgan could hear it.

"I cant accept this." she stuttered out. She quickly closed the white box and spun around. Her feet slipped from the snow on the ground below them.

Derek reacted quickly and wrapped his arms around her waist.

He smiled at her and took the box from her and turned so he was behind her again.

He opened up the box and took the necklace out.

It was a beautiful pair of angel wings made out of silver, the wings were opened up, as if the invisible angel was ready to take flight.

He undid the clasp and swung his arm around her neck. She automatically lifted her blonde curls so he could put it on.

"You're my angel Baby Girl." He said lovingly.

Her heart swelled.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear.

She began to open her mouth to respond when he spoke again. "Look up."

Penelope looked up and saw that Derek was holding something above the both of their heads.

Morgan leaned his head down and captured her lips with his.

"I love you too." She said against his lips.

They both grinned.

Mistletoe.


End file.
